


道具

by Azuresand



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuresand/pseuds/Azuresand
Kudos: 4





	道具

“爱丽斯菲尔。”

SABER用相当苦闷的语调说着，一方面还伸出手扶住趴在头上的银发女孩。

“令媛——快要把我的翘毛给拽掉了。”

未远川端庄地流淌着，水流在这里已经平缓下来，裹挟的泥沙沉积在河底，不久就会积累成新的沙洲。但此处的入海口宽敞平缓，从未有过岛屿和浅滩留驻。

三位女性此刻身处那座已有年头的红色钢铁大桥上。刚修建之时，它赤色的身躯如剑横贯两岸，弯曲的吊索又如弓环抱身躯，被誉为力量与技艺之作。在历经五十年的使用之后，随着新都以及整个日本的发展，在公路和人行通道下又增添了铁路吊桥。尽管如此，这座大桥依然忠实地履行着自己的义务，将往来的旅者送向对岸。

随着夕阳的下落，河流泛起金光，金色很快的转为橘色，又在橘色留恋了一段时间，才逐渐暗下去，转由月亮在上面印出自己的身姿。

倚栏而望，与月光相比毫不逊色的女性没有动作。

而站在她稍后的护卫者则已脱下了西装的外套，借以裹住在怀中熟睡的女孩——即使闭着眼睛，她银色的毛发也清楚的昭示出与那位女性的血缘关系。

“伊莉雅睡着了吗？”银色长发的女性开口问道，日语中带着明显的异国口音，每个字都发的又急又快，但她温柔的语气使人很容易忽略这一点。

“是的。”SABER应答，她的日语很标准，不带一点偏差，就像是一台校准过的机器。

“说起来，我的日语是切嗣教的——到现在还说的不是很好，SABER呢？也是学的吗？” 另一位女性——爱丽斯菲尔——忽然对这点有兴趣起来。

“并不是。”对于这个问题，回答者小心地避免了提到那个名字，“没有人教我。我是作为SERVANT现界的同时，也被灌输了各式各样的知识，其中包括了这个时代的语言，因此事实上，当这次战争结束的时候，我并不会记得这种语言。”

“那么，SABER也会说英文了？”

“可以说是如此——不过想必和现在的英文相差甚远，是古文一样的东西了。”

女孩在SABER的臂弯中沉睡着。这双手持剑的时候也与现在一样稳当，如果还能受伤的话，老茧一定能够磨破女孩细幼的皮肤。但她的主人却并不是那样的——身处精灵乡之中，出人意料地保存了贵族女性的手，因此在看护孩子这方面也没有弱点。

有SABER护持，爱丽斯菲尔毫无担心，更何况切嗣也不会容许她们陷入危险中——十年来，她正是抱着这样的盲信，如同在战场上挥舞着纸做的剑与盾一样。

月亮升的很高，几乎像太阳一般地洒下光芒来。河面的银光波动着，被桥的影子从正中切开，努力地摇曳以求拼合。银发女子改变了眺望的方向，由大海转向镇子来。

“据说那里有家中餐馆，SABER吃过吗？”

“并没有，因为我对食物的要求不高，一般的料理就足够了，而且，只要有充足的魔力供给，我不需要进食。”

谈话的话题多半围绕着爱丽斯菲尔提问，SABER做出解答的方面进行，即使她提的问题有些属于MASTER的基本常识，SABER也毫无异议，详细地给出回答。

她们不仅谈了有关餐馆和购物的问题，两个对现实认知不足的人在一起也相当认真的讨论了“升降电梯”“自动电梯”“自动扶梯”“扶梯”这些字眼间微妙的联系，并且SABER被数次询问了“那么你现身所消耗的魔力不如让MASTER自己来做”之类的问题。

非常默契地，没人提到切嗣，直到月亮低垂，眼见着太阳即将爬上来的时候，SABER才郑重地开口。

“爱丽斯菲尔，你——虽然知道你不会做出否定的回答——但是，你是否后悔过？”

“这件事情我们都很清楚嘛，SABER。”双手抓紧着大桥的扶栏，迎着即将升起的太阳，女性微笑着，“我一直爱着切嗣，无论发生什么，无论我是否仍有着生命。”

依旧露出苦恼表情的SABER笑着摇摇头，放开了手，将怀抱的女孩放在地上。

“虽然还是不太明白，不过我追随您，爱丽斯菲尔。”

……

随着又一轮朝阳的升起，发觉伊莉雅走失的士郎终于找到了大桥上孤身一人睡过去的女孩，一边念着“有没有感冒啊”之类的话一边抱起女孩往家走。

她为什么会在这儿呢——她又见到了怎样的梦境呢？这种事情当然没人会问，总之，无论发生什么，也只有生者能得以一观了。


End file.
